Bolts of IVRY
by Niar-Muse
Summary: A boy that is there but is not there, a gentle giant and his companion, a boy that controls waves of blue light and a Faunas that's generally excited about dragons. Can this rag-tag team of fighters make it through Beacon as a team? Or will fate take them a different path?
1. Ivory

The boy sat limp in the metal chair, his left arm missing and three fingers on his right hand snapped limp, hanging by thin wires and strips of torn synthetic flesh. Oil spilled from his left shoulder, staining the white tank top he wore. Open wounds revealed more mechanics and the boy's vibrant ice blue eyes occasionally went to static. There was an occasional twitch of the two remaining fingers he had, as if deciding on wether or not they were still operational.

Professor Ozpin watched from the other side of a mirror, taking a sip from his mug of coffee, the bitter drink burning his tongue as he watched the boy inspect the room around him. He turned his head, and looked directly at Ozpin.

"I'd rather talk face to face.. Thank you very much." The boy said, his voice crackling slightly as his eyes went to static briefly.

Ozpin set down his mug, opened the door to the room and entered.

"Those are interesting injuries you have there." Ozpin commented, the boy's lips curled into a half smirk.

"I made it myself. I'd like to make repairs, perhaps you could let me go."

"I'm afraid we can't do that."

"..." Static, the mechanical body tried moving, only resulting in another spurt of oil splashing against the ground and the wires and flesh of his pinkie falling off and clattering to the floor.

"Oh fun. Now there's that."

"Do you know who I am?" Ozpin calmly asked, resting his hands on his cane.

"Professor Ozpin, you're the head master at Beacon. You've got quite the reputation." The body stated, bending down to retrieve the disconnected phalanges, albeit with a little difficulty with only two fingers working. Resting it in the pockets of his jeans and reaching over to his missing arm, attempting to stem the flow of oil.

"Listen. This body doesn't have much power left, if you would kindly just... Let me go so I can make repairs, I'd appreciate it." Static almost covered the boy's voice as a computerized voice rang over "Now switching to dust reserves."

"I'd like to offer you a place in my academy."

"Oh joy, I always wanted to go back to being among mindless killing machines and monsters. Thanks but no thanks, I'd rather live my life as it is at the moment."

"Locked up in a bed room?" Ozpin mentioned, the machine flinching "I've read your records Ivan Colt, not many people survive an Arachne's poison. Let alone a student."

"And look where I am. Resorting to using a hollow shell to get around while the city wrote it off as a tragic accident."

"Colt, we both know why you do this.. Give yourself a chance to do something more than play the coward," Ozpin turned to leave "I know where that road leads."

The boy sat still for a little while longer after Ozpin had left.

He stood, sighed and began the long walk from the Vale police station to his home.

"What am I getting myself into?"

* * *

><p><em>Name: Ivan Colt<em>

_Age: 17_

_Sex: Male_

_Race: Human_

_Weapon: Undetermined_

_Combat experience: Signal Academy, two years._

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Readers! Well, new series, going to be working this along side my other fic, updates rotate each week and may contain two chapters at most. Anyways, short introductory chapter, I would love to hear your feed back, please leave a review down below. <strong>

**With this I'll state a disclaimer, I do not claim ownership of RWBY nor do I have any ownership over cannon characters. **

**But yeah, I would love to hear you reader's feed back to help me improve as a writer and to help improve the story. **

**Until next chapter. **


	2. Viridian

Vasya strolled across the frozen forest floors, a small furry black form cradled in his right arm, his thermic lance was gripped in his gloved left hand, frost forming at the tip already despite it having just been used moments ago. The mountain climate was unforgiving, even to the little black form in his arm as it stirred slightly, causing the gentle giant to look down with worried steel eyes, he stopped moving and crouched down, stabbing the lance into the snow and laying out a brown rabbits fur from his belt, resting the form onto the fur.

It was a Menagrie Forest Cat, they weren't very common in the mountains, but were once the battle companions of the Anakim Clans of Old Remnant. Vasya let his hand gently run along the black kitten's side, its breathing labored as frightened dark eyes glanced up at the teenager. A frown on his face as he pressed slightly, his fingertips becoming shrouded in a silvery aura that spread through the animal as it calmed and fell into a rest.

The frown did not leave the teens face as he picked up the cat again, wrapped in the rabbits fur, and continued on foot towards his cabin.

* * *

><p>He had been out to check traps he has set up, the usual rabbits hung off his belt, frozen solid from a night spent out in the cold. Occasionally he'd fire up the thermic lance to warm his hands, and just as a precaution. Despite his best efforts, Grimm still roamed the forest and endangered the nearby town down the mountain, it wasn't unusual the teenager would hunt Grimm, as long as he and the town had an understanding, life would be good.<p>

There had been an unusual amount of Grimm in the past few months following the fire at the manor up the mountain, some already seeming to have taken up residence in the hallow shell. Vasya had seen one of the manor's human inhabitants the days following the fire, he wondered how she was doing.

Shaking his head, the teenager found himself in a clearing, a mass of Beowolves roaming through the clearing caught his scent, Vasya not failing to notice the blood on the snow, nor the feline like form in one of the Beowolves' maws.

If there was anything Vasya hated, it was seeing animals get injured.

He flicked on his thermic lanced, the top heating up and turning the metal to a quick burning red that sizzled when the cold air hit it, dust coursing through the weapon as he charged the Beowolves.

The Grimm charged him too, some becoming skewered onto the lance, others being burned. Vasya stepped back when a Beowolf snapped at him, his feet kicking up snow as he withdrew the lance from a fresh body. Another Grimm leapt towards him, jaw snapping and claws fighting against the metal of the lance.

Vasya drew back slightly and brought the lance down over the Beowolf's shoulder, the sweltering hot metal cauterizing the wound but still cutting through the Grimm like butter and splitting it in half.

The teenager turned on his toes, stabbing the sharp end of his lance into one Beowolf behind him and pressing the heated tip against another, his hands turned the lance into a clockwise spin, splitting the Beowolf behind him in half from the waist up and the Beowolf in front of him from the chest down.

Bringing his lance level, Vasya flicked a switch, facing towards the horde of oncoming Beowolves the moment he heard their howls and growls and snarls, and pulled the trigger. Fire spat out, igniting against the midnight fur of the Grimm and eliciting howls and whines from the beasts as flames engulfed them, the snow melting beneath their feet and become a slick ice when the teenager flicked the fire off and the frozen air refroze the snow.

While the burning Grimm slipped and burned a top one another, Vasya searched the bodies around him rapidly. A breath of relief escaping when he found a small kitten still breathing.

He took the kitten up in his arms and made way for home.

He needed a companion anyways.

* * *

><p><em>Name: Vasya Anakim<em>

_Age: 18_

_Sex: Male_

_Weapon: Thermic Lance, Spitfire_

_Combat Experience: Self Trained, Menagrie Mountain Ranges._

* * *

><p><strong>And here's the second chapter for this week. In this chapter we've met the second member of team IVRY, I have actually done something amazing and have based this team around fairytales I read in my childhood, kinda nostalgic actually after having dug the books out from boxes and read them over the weekend. <strong>

**Anyways, I would love to hear your feed back so I can improve for the next two chapters coming in two weeks! Leave a review down below and I'll leave you here for today.**


	3. Royal Blue

The lantern in Rae Azure's hand pulsated a bright blue, illuminating the carved walls of the cavern, the images carved years ago told stories of the past, of the war with Grimm and the discovery of dust. How many times over his summer had Rae walked through these halls as if he owned them?

And now, how did he feel about walking down these halls with the barrel of a gun level with the back of his head?

Not pleased.

With his godfather's journal in hand, the teenager guided the men through the dark ruins, sapphire blue eyes looking down at the journal every so often. They would be coming up on the upper floor of the rotunda any moment now.

The corridor opened and a large round rotunda surrounded Rae and his captives, moonlight pouring through the gap in the rounded ceiling as a gentle wind pushed the long thin tresses of vines into a gentle waltz, silver veils of water splashed down occasionally into the deep well. Rae felt the gun press into his back, pushing him forwards as he walked towards the edge, towards the climbing equipment and the motor that would slowly let them down and hoist the climbers up when they've finished.

"Don't try anything funny boy." The man behind him growled, picking up a harness and beginning to step into it. Rae had trusted him, and the man had betrayed him, but he valued his life and prepared for the descent into the well.

The motor of the engine purred and sputtered occasional clouds of steam and spent dust, lowering Rae and the men deeper and deeper into the well. Rae pushed a loose strand of chestnut colored hair behind his ear, tucked his godfather's journal into his jacket and held onto the sturdy rope. He held the lantern up, the pale blue light illuminating the carved walls and the walkways of a lost civilization.

The walls depicted people of ancient times, how they rose out of dust and fended themselves from Grimm, how fields of crops and grain grew and how trade and written language blossomed.

There were remains of old veins of Dust in the walls, glimmering faintly in the lantern light under layers of dust and dirt. The ancient peoples had seemingly formed the veins to a mural, a picture of a battle.

Dragons surrounded the small army, a man stood tall, his sword raised to the sky and veins of dust shooting out in all directions as if it was light to a mirror.

The floor beneath Rae's feet was covered in a thin layer of water, ripples forming from his footsteps as he walked across the well floor, his lanter aimed towards a large ornate stone door. The symbol of twenty-three swords sticking out from a shield was carved into the stone, staring Rae in the face as he looked at his godfather's journal, the images were exact. He pulled up his lantern, opened the glass door, not even minding the heat that tickled the pads of his finger tips, reached in and scooped out the blue flame.

His semblance activated and the flame was nothing more than a whisper on his skin. When Rae turned he found that all the men were looking at him wide eyed, as if he had come back from the door. It was then the clouds from the moon cleared, and Rae saw the glistening rainbow across the surface of the water, he had to act fast if he was to throw the fire. One of the men had seen the oil on the water and acted quickly, drawing a rifle and aiming it at Rae.

"Don't you dare or my bullet will find your skull." The man growled, motioning towards Rae, "Unlock the door."

Rae turned, he had to do it.

He extended his arm towards the door, fire in hand, pressing the flames into the shields center as the outlines became a glowing blue. The stone shifted, grating against the ground and the usurped water crashed against the door. The door opened and stale wind rushed out at Rae, and red eyes gleamed from the shadows.

Of course.

He didn't think, only act, flames bloomed from the faint tattoos on his arms, burning through his sleeves and gathering in his palms. He lashed his arm out, releasing a burst of fire that raced towards the Grimm, burning their flesh and taking a few limbs with it.

Rae turned and ran, back towards the rope, between the men who charged the Grimm, splashing in the water.

What idiots.

Rae grasped the rope, shakily clasped the harness, roughly yanked the rope down and found himself soaring upwards. He was halfway up when the well below him erupted in flames, and was almost up when the glow from his tattoos subsided.

The floor never felt so good to Rae as he shakily peeled the harness off him, rubbed his arms, the burnt fabric falling to the ground in strips.

He lifted his head, and found he wasn't alone.

A hand shoved him towards the edge, over the edge, into open air.

And Rae began to fall, back into the fire, back with the Grimm.

* * *

><p><em>Name: Rae Azure<em>

_Age: 17_

_Sex: Male_

_Weapon: Dust Infused- Legal_

_Combat Experience: Sanctum Academy_

* * *

><p><strong>Now here's chapter three, and here marks that we are almost done with the character introductions. <strong>

**With this chapter a short announcement. **

**So while November is approaching, I am prepping things for National Novel Writing Month, it's a writing challenge to write a novel in a month. I've been participating for the past three-four years and will be participating again this November. So heads up, I am stock piling chapters for you guys so that you can still have your regular updates. **

**Which is why you've only got one chapter updated today. I'll be posting the next chapter the week after next. (around the 8th of November)**

**Thank you for your understanding. **

**As always reviews are gladly accepted and I'll see you next time.**

**Update: fixed a few mistakes, should be fine now.**


	4. Yellow

"There once was a hunter who lead an army." The children's wide curious eyes watched the Faunas as she read from the weathered children's book, "and wielded the sun in his hands, and saw into the night with golden eyes for he was a Faunas." A smile spread across the face of each child in the audience, it seemed most of the kids today were of Faunas heritage.

Yael flipped the page, pushed her red framed glasses up and set the book on her lap, making over exaggerated movements with her arms.

"Now in a Kingdom far away, the princess was stolen away in her sleep by a fearsome Grimm. A Dragon."

"The princess was carried to the summit of a mountain where a palace of gold awaited her. Catching breath of the news, the hunter rode for seven days and seven nights. He rode through thick forests and through hordes of Beowolves, never once stopping for a moments rest. Meanwhile, the dragon knew of his arrival and set up a trap, he would lure the hunter in with the princess and swoop down for the knight, claws decorated in dust and gleaming in the fire light."

Another turn of the page.

"The hunter made it to the gold palace, ready to save the princess, but when he had gotten to her the dragon struck." And the children gasped in horror, a smile formed on the goat Faunas' face.

"They fought for three long days until the dragon finally retreated back into its cave and the princess was able to return home. When the hunter returned her to her father, the princess offered her hand in marriage... And they lived happily ever after."

Yael closed the book, watching as children cheered and some hugged their stuffed dolls tightly. The cool shade of the great oak tree in the park was where Yael would read to the children everyday, or at least when Signal let out for breaks. Looking up she caught sight of a familiar face, tucked the book under her arm and scrambled to her feet, bidding the children farewell as she rushed towards the Faunas waiting for her.

"Mikhail!" Yael called, grinding to a stop on the path in front of the Faunas, a bright smile on her face. Mikhail wasn't much taller than her, with shoulder length white hair and gold eyes, a faint scale pattern on his pale skin was all people needed to see to know he was a Faunas.

Yael herself had a mess of blond curls, brown eyes and a pair of goat horns sticking out from her curls, if it wasn't so hot she'd have covered them with the hood of her sand colored scarf.

"Yael." Mikhail regarded shakily, a light smile on his face. He had been Yael's friend for years but still seemed surprised each time she appeared, "Its hard to think that you're going to become a huntress, the way you handle kids like that."

"Just because I can fight doesn't mean I can't have anything else to do, plus I get to tell the new generation about dragons."

"Is that why you wanted to be a huntress?"

"Partially, I mean, dragons are cool and I refuse to simply believe that they were wiped out! They're out there Mikhail, maybe we just can't see them now but they're there, hoarding gold, toys... People. I just hope to see one as a huntress."

"I see."

"Well... Mikhail?" Yael looked up at the taller Faunas, they had made their way from the park into the city, shops lining the streets all around them.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to be going to Beacon next week... Are you going to be alright with me gone?" She inquired, holding the book close to her chest, almost hugging it, her brown eyes ridden with concern.

"I'll be fine... About that... Yael." Mikhail breathed, a heavy feeling suddenly washing over Yael, realization hit that he was using his semblance to hide their conversation. He only did that in super special circumstances.

Mikhail turned to Yael, shaking slightly as he gulped heavily and searched for the correct words to say.

"I'm joining the White Fang."

And so the scales slid out from under her scarf.

* * *

><p><em>Name: Yael Marigold<em>

_Age: 16_

_Sex: Female- Faunas, Mountain Goat._

_Weapon: Smaug, Dust Infused Scale Armor_

_Combat Experience: Signal Academy_

* * *

><p><strong>As promised, here's the final chapter for the character introductions. <strong>

**As always, reviews are gladly accepted and feel free to pm me with questions, I'll try to check in every once in a while and hopefully answer them. **

**Well, until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ivan sighed as he looked down at the City of Vale as it quickly becand smaller and smaller as the airship lifted higher and higher into the cerulean sky. The hallow machine that substituted for his body had been repaired, and wielded his rifle, the simple bayonet attached to the barrel gleamed in the early sunlight. He had cleaned and repaired the shreds of clothing from his last encounter with Ozpin and now wore a simple white shirt, a long off white jacket with cream colored fur lining the hood and off white jeans, his gray boots loosely tied. Rounding out the outfit was a pair of crossed belts that held two pouches each, containing his equipment and other needs.

His long pale blond hair was tied into a loose ponytail that fell over his right shoulder, another sigh escaped the machine. If he wasn't surrounded by people he'd power down the machine for the ride and reboot once they arrived, but I would be weird for someone to suddenly fall asleep while standing up and not move, rigid and obvious of what it was. Crossing his arms, Ivan glanced around him, checking to see if he recognized any familiar faces, and was relieved when there weren't any.

And then a voice rang over them all.

"Oh hey Ivan, I haven't seen you since second year!"

Oh no.

* * *

><p>Vasya pulled up the edges of the collar of his shirt, keeping his distance from the others as he towered over them, not wanting to leave a bad impression or seem intimidating.<p>

The giant of a boy wore a sleeveless black button up shirt and a dark green jacket, a black fur ruff fell from his left shoulder, crossing over to his right hip and back over his back. A viridian cape hung off his belt, murmuring in the light breeze against his dark gray clad legs, the almost black boots he wore reached halfway to his knees. Spitfire was slung across the small of his back, having been collapsed down for travel reasons. Occasionally he'd reach towards his left shoulder and adjust the fur ruff, as if it bothered him. His hand would linger over the black fur for just a few seconds before drawing back down to his side.

Beacon Academy was coming up on the horizon and he shifted uncomfortably, he would be spending the next nine months at the legendary academy and wondered how the town he lived near would be. Would they need his protection still? There were still a lot of Grimm in the forests.

Steeling himself, Vasya reminded himself that he'd visit as often as he could, team or no team.

* * *

><p>Ivan plastered a false smile across his face and turned.<p>

"Yael, haven't seen you in a while. I'm surprised you made it to Beacon."

Yael had certainly changed since they last met.

She wore a pair of gray shorts, thigh high gray boots with gold ribbon like laces, a loose fitting yellow shirt and a cream colored infinity scarf with a matching hood over her mess of blond curls, the tips of her goat horns barely visible. Around her hands were black fingerless long gloves with gold embroidery of dragons running up the sides.

"Of course I did! You know me Ivan! What I'm curious about is how you made it into Beacon? Didn't that Arachne damage your spine?"

"I got better." Ivan shrugged, wanting the conversation to end.

"Oh. So why didn't you come back to Signal? You missed out on an awesome history lesson on Dragons!"

"I just thought I'd start over somewhere else."

"That's cool!" Yael grinned, "It's really a surprise you're here. Don't get me wrong, you are a great fighter, but not many humans accept people like me. Not that I mind."

Ivan felt a pang in his chest, that's right, Yael had one of the roughest times in Signal, it must be horrible to be a Faunas.

Mentally shaking his head, the teenage boy turned and looked out the window, Beacon Academy was fast approaching, the high white towers rose into the sky and hills of rolling green came closer and closer. The excited voice of Yael was drowned out by the whirring of the airship lowering for a landing.

* * *

><p>Vasya departed from the airship, hand on his left shoulder, making a bee line for the closest isolated location. Passing some students along the way and trying to look as inconspicuous as possible, which was difficult, considering he was almost seven feet tall. He eventually found a place, right in the back of the amphitheater that an announcement would take place in. Vasya stood next to a much shorter boy with long messy brown hair in a loose ponytail and sapphire blue eyes. The boy wore a simple gray blue waist coat over a light blue button up shirt, the sleeves rolled to his elbows where bandages covered his forearms and the palms of his hands. Completing the outfit was a pair of black slacks and black running shoes, Vasya could make out the small lantern that hung on the boy's belt and the small cylinders of dust hidden in the leather loop so. The boy shifted uncomfortably and covered his nose with his hand, sneezing once, twice, thrice.<p>

"There must be a cat Faunas somewhere." The boy frowned, crossing his arms.

"You're allergic to cats?" Vasya inquired half heartedly, his hand falling away from his shoulder.

"Yeah. I can't stand the little monsters."

"I see..." Vasya shifted.

"I'm Rae by the way."

"Vasya."

A silence filled the space between them as Professor Ozpin stepped up to the podium.

* * *

><p>The speech was short and uneventful as Ivan trudged with his fellow students around campus towards the ballroom, realizing there was a problem and trying to look as calm as he could.<p>

He didn't even feel the hand slap his shoulder until Yael spoke.

"Don't look so nervous! Just picture this. Future Hunters sleeping under one roof with adventure and dragons to be found, some of us might not make it, but at the end of the day we're all one step closer to our goals!"

"That's not very helpful.."

"You know there used to be a dragon that loved balls more than anything, so he created a ball room in his lair and plated it in gold from his treasury. Then he would capture unsuspecting couples and have them dance for him." Yael quickly recalled, playing with a strand of hair, "and if they didn't dance for him he would eat them. It's not very nice, but it would be an honor to dance for a dragon."

"You realize you're talking about a grimm as if it was a person?" Ivan pressed, trying not to get the Faunas angry, she was the only friend he had at this school.

"No, there's a distinct difference between grimm and dragon, although a dragon is a grimm, it's a reclusive hoarder and the only problems we've had in the past with dragons is when Hunters decided to charge into their lairs."

"Okay?"

"I'm sorry... I'm just really really excited about dragons." Yael said quietly.

Ivan said nothing, only shifting into deep thought at how he would handle sleeping around multiple people.

* * *

><p>The ball room was filled with students already laid out on their sleeping bags, wearing their sleeping clothes and chatting with new friends. Ivan had set up really close to an outlet, feeling lucky he was able to find an open one with all his fellow classmates taking up much of them for scroll charging. If he was careful, no one would find out, even though he had reserve dust stores, Ivan had a feeling he'd need all his energy for tomorrow.<p>

Across from him was a very tall boy already in his sleeping bag, his eyes closed and not even minding the light chatter of his fellow classmates. Carefully, Ivan pulled out a long cord from the back of his neck, scooted closer to the wall, plunged the cord in, hid the wires and outlet with his pillow and relaxed for sleep. Before his eyes closed he swore he saw a pair of little yellow eyes peak out at him from under the tall boy's covers.

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome back readers. So I pulled a few weekend all nighters and am two thousand words away from my word count goal for Nanowrimo, this means that I'll be done probably by the end of tday, but it also means I will probably be returning to writing the chapters every week, probably. I mean there is the new pokemon games that came out and I'm probably going to be spending a lot of time on it. Just a forewarning. Anyways. <strong>

**Reviews are gladly accepted and with that I'll see you all next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

The coarse rope wrapped around his arms as Rae tried to slow himself before he hit the well's burning bottom, grimm leaping from the flames with black fur a blazing. He didn't even mind the sharp pain as the rope burned into his flesh.

* * *

><p>Rae sat up from his dream, groggily he scanned the area and recalled being on the balconies in the ballroom of Beacon Academy. Below him first years were waking up and starting to roll up their sleeping bags, it had been like one huge slumber party. Glancing down at his bandaged arms the Hunter in training sighed and stood up, pulling back his long chestnut hair into its usual ponytail at the base of his neck. He quickly rolled up his sleeping bag and deposited it with the others before gathering his clothes and making headway towards the bathrooms to get dressed.<p>

The bandages on his arms pulled taught and a sharp pain shot down the boys spine as he bit his lip and continued to slip into his clothes, he'd have to go see the nurse.

* * *

><p><p>

Vasya sat between a chipper goat Faunas and an oddly still boy at the long wooden dining table, a plate decorated with the remains of pancakes and fruit was set before him and the taller boy was cautiously eying up the two strangers that sat on either side of him. The faunas was digging into a mountain of pancakes, it was her third plate, how she was able to keep that all down was a mystery to the giant as he shifted his attention over to the boy.

The boy pushed his food around with a fork, he sat too stiff and his eyes darted around the room, glaring at anyone who glanced his way. He hadn't taken a bite since he sat down.

"Are you okay?" Vasya asked, the blond haired boy looking over and him and narrowing his eyes, "You should be eating."

"I'm not hungry." The boy simply said, tossing his fork onto his plate and standing up, disappearing into the crowd of new arrivals.

"Don't mind him. Ivan's a cranky old man in the mornings." The Faunas piped up, pushing her now empty plate away.

"You know him?"

"Well sorta. We went to Signal together." The Faunas shrugged, gathering her plate and utensils and slipping out of her seat, "I'll see you during initiation."

And Vasya found himself sitting alone, until he himself sighed and stood up to get to the armory.

* * *

><p>Rae strode through the hallways of Beacon, looking up at the signs above the doorways with a heavy metal suit case in his hand, it wasn't big but it's weight came from what was inside.<p>

Nurses office. Medical bay... Where was it?

Finally the boy stopped and glanced around the hallway, he was lost, older students in their uniforms gave him sidelong glances as they headed to their first classes or the cafeteria for breakfast. He managed to flag down a giant of a student with his rabbit Faunas partner and was able to get directions from them.

Soon he found himself standing before the nurses office where he took a deep breath and walked inside.

* * *

><p><p>

"You have trained for years to get to where you are today and you will show that experience with your first mission." Ozpin's words rang through Ivan's head as he whipped through the air, his rifle clattering on his back.

"There is a temple in this forest, go there and retrieve your artifact." Ahead of him, Ivan narrowed his vision, he could see the top of the temple just above the trees.

"The first person you make eye contact with will be your partner." Ivan grinned, "then I won't make eye contact."

The launch pad had given him quite the headway, but even with his extra light frame, the hallow body was still heavier than the average Hunter and he wasn't going as far or as fast as his counterparts. He still had a bit of air left before he had to start thinking of a landing strategy, so he scanned the forest.

His eye caught on something in the corner of his vision, a student, but they weren't falling like the rest of them. Their descent was uncontrolled, what were they trying to do? Ivan zoomed in on the student's status, stats formed around the tumbling body and revealed to him a low aura.

The student had fainted.

If they didn't wake up... Ivan shook his head and drew his rifle, switching the round to an impact round, aiming behind him and firing. He found himself rocketing forwards with each blast sending him closer and closer to the falling student.

He crashed into the students side and tumbled through the air, managing to spot the lake just below them, it was deep enough... Hopefully. He aimed up and fired, crashing into the water as his systems responded with emergency. Though he didn't need to breath, he still sunk to the bottom like a rock and if he couldn't get out it would be dangerous, for him and the student.

Luckily however, when Ivan stood up on the bottom, the surface of the water was less than a foot above him. He held the student tightly, making s way up the sandy slope towards the surface where he broke into the air. The android clung to the grass to pull himself and the student up, laying the student on his back Ivan analyzed him.

His vitals and bones were intact, though he might have severe bruising for the next few days. There was water in the lungs though, to which Ivan calmly placed his hands on the boys chest and pushed lightly, no response, once more and once more until the boy's body seized up and he rolled onto his stomach, coughing up water.

Ivan's vision slipped out of the gray and gold he had been seeing and he looked the student over. The boy had long brown hair that clung to him along with his clothes, he wore bandages on his arms that were soaked through.

"Heheh... That was close." The boy chuckled in relief, sitting up and looking over at Ivan, eye contact.

* * *

><p><p>

Yael huffed in annoyance as she cut herself loose from the thick vines that trapped her legs, Smaug sliding back up her arm and under her scarf where it clicked into place, she flipped in the air, landing on her feet.

"I wonder if that's what dragons feel like when they fly..." She mused to herself, listening in on the hum of bugs in the forest. There was the snap of a twig behind her and she whipped around, Smaug sliding out and down both her arms, the sharpened scales clicking into place as she locked eyes with the tall boy who towered over her, the hallow of a lance aimed at her face.

"Oh it's you!" Yael chirped, a smile on her face as the boy lowered his lance and nodded.

"My name is Vasya."

"Yael! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

A low growl broke their conversation, a set of eyes watched from the shadows.

"Grimm." Vasya warned, raising his lance as the tip began to smoke.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Annnndd I'm back. Marry Christmas or happy holidays to everyone! Like always reviews are gladly appreciated and I'll see you next chapter.<strong>


End file.
